Pokemon Battle University: The Wrath of Arceus
by ValandilTuckleume
Summary: A new school that rises in a almost unknown part of the region. As students arrive they are shown how to become coordinators, trainers, breeders or whatever else their heart desires. But a evil lurks over this school looking to end all the good.
1. Prelude: The Legend of the 16

Pokemon Battle University: The Wrath of Arceus

Prelude: The Legend of the 16

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon, but I do own the idea of the Battle University. Also character you will see in their will be of my creation and anyone who is willing to participates.

Years ago when the world was young and Pokemon and humans were just starting to work together as a team. The great Pokemon God Arceus protected over them and watched them.

Even though life was good and just it was not to last, for wherever you have light you must also have dark. A shadow, created as the aftermath of all the positive emotions to balance them out was born. This shadow despised and envied all life since it could not have a true life of its own.

The shadow decided it would take over Arceus body and use him to decimate the life it hated so much. Slipping into the dreams of the Pokemon Lord he took over every aspect of Arceus body, mind, and soul.

When he had full control of the Pokemon god he started to enact his wrath on all the living through the god.

People and Pokemon perished at the hands of their once noble lord. No one could understand why Arceus would turn on them.

Out of the darkness that soon enveloped the world sixteen warriors were chosen. The Draco Guardian, the Guardian of Dread, the Earth Guardian, the Guardian of the Fist, Guardian of the Flame, Guardian of the Icicle, Guardian of the Insect, Guardian of Iron, Guardian of the Meadow, Guardian of the Mind, Guardian of the Sky, Guardian of the Splash, Guardian of the Spooky, Guardian of the Stone, Guardian of the Toxic, and the Guardian of Zap.

Each of these masters of their type held a magical item known as a plate that when brought together could imprison Arceus for eternity.

The sixteen warriors fought bravely through the hoards of Pokemon and trainers that were under Arceus's control. Finally they made it to the Pokemon god himself, when they saw him they saw the shadow that had grown in him and caused their lord to turn on them.

The battle between Arceus and the Shadow was an epic fight. When the battle was coming to a close and it looked like the warriors would win. The who had grown in power with the evil thoughts that now plagued the land, through up a barrier of pure shadow. This protected him from being sealed by the plates, but it took all his power to do it.

Sad that they couldn't purify their lord the 16 warriors decided to encase the shadow prison in a prison of their own design hoping that if the Shadow ever regained its power it could not break out of both prisons.

The warriors were not stupid though, they took the plates to the one place in the world where all the type came together in a nexus. A valley that few knew about and even fewer have seen. They sealed the plates in temples protected by challenged that only the noblest Pokemon and Trainer could pass. They knew that some day the Shadow would once more break loose from its prison and wreak havoc on the land, they needed to make sure that only the strongest trainer and Pokemon, along with a trainer with no evil intent in their hearts to wield the power of the plates.

As time went on the history turned to legend, which then turned to myth. Many people forgot about the brave warriors and the Pokemon god. Living there lives as they always had.

But once again if where there is good there must be evil. The Shadow's power are nearly fully recovered. The magic of the warriors have all but faded making the prison around him weak. Soon he will break free and once again terrorize all the good in this world through the use of the ancient Pokemon god Arceus.

People must choose a side. Those who crave power and lust for gold and riches will join the Shadow with the promise of these things. Those who have a pure heart and feel that all life is worth living will be the opponents, and once again the clash between life and death will shake the foundations of the earth. Whose side would you fight on?

**Author's Notes**

Alright this story is going to based off of a RPG site I run.

Anyone interested in becoming part of the story should check out . I promise you won't be disappointed.

It is pure Pokemon site with no outside influences.

If you want to join the fight or if you just want to become a top class trainer, coordinator, breeder, or whatever you dreams might entail I encourage you to check us out. We are active the plot is just started meaning you could have a major role in the events to come ahead.


	2. Chapter 1: The Guardian

**Pokemon Battle University: The Wrath of Arceus**

**Chapter 1: The Guardian**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon, but I do own the idea of the Battle University. Also character you will see in their will be of my creation and anyone who is willing to participates.

Kai arrived out front of the school, his benefactor had told him this was where he could attain his goal. The young adult shifted his bag on his back, it didn't hold much but it was everything he owned.

He walked up to the school and opened the front doors. A registration office was off to his right so he walked over there.

"Welcome to Pokemon Battle University," stated a secretary working the desk, "I need your application and your sign up fee."

Kai nodded as he dropped his back and opened it up. Inside was a collapsible fishing rod he received from his father so long ago, some clothes, a laptop from his benefactor and finally a book titled "Mysteries of the Earth" that he had received from his benefactor. He took out the book, a couple pieces of paper and an envelope were inside the front cover he took them out and handed them to the clerk.

She looked a little confused since he didn't hand her any money. She then saw the envelop and saw who it was from, her eyes widened, "Oh your him, I see."

Kai looked confused, "Him who?"

The secretary shook her head, "Nothing dear, let me just put your data into our student records and then I will tell your where your test will take place and give you the rental Pokemon you will be using."

Kai shrugged, it was rude to pry if someone didn't want to say something then they didn't have to.

The secretaries fingers moved across her keyboard entering all of the data that was located on Kai's application:

Name: Kai Hirashi

Age: 21

Hometown: Seafoam Island

Family:

Father-Rick-Deceased

Mother-Heather-Deceased

Physical profile:

Height: 6' 1"

Weight: 145lbs.

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Brown

"I need to check all of the items you are brining in," stated the secretary with a sweet smile.

Kai nodded as he picked up the bag and set it down next to the girl.

She quickly went through and checked everything, "Alright you are clean, are you brining any Pokemon into the Academy?"

Kai shook his head, "No ma'am, I don't have any of my own."

The secretary nodded, "Alright here is a list of classes I need you to circle the ones you want to be part of." She handed him a list of classes:

Cooking

Contest 101-Basic

Grooming

Appeal-Basic

Battle 101-Basic

Training-Basic

Technique-Basic

Environment

Pokemon Technology-Basic

Pokemon Mythology-Basic

Pokemon Information-Basic

Kai circled: Battle, Training, Technique, Environment, and finally Pokemon Mythology. He handed the piece of paper back to the young lady.

"Thank you, alright it looks like your placement test will take place in the Rock Arena and the random Pokemon that you will use is," she pushed a button and a poke ball transported onto the a pad in the middle of the desk, "Alakazam, good luck to you."

Kai thanked her picked up his bag and the poke ball and headed out the doors. Following the directions he came to a door with a boulder on the front of it. Kai opened it and walked through.

The room was huge. The floor was covered in boulder's everywhere making it very hard to move through. Kai finally made it to the trainer box.

A burly man dressed in a hiker outfit stood across from him on another trainer box, "Welcome to the rock arena, pick your Pokemon and we will get started."

Kai set his bag down he then stood up. A small breeze probably from the air conditioner blew tousling his hair. He reached to the side of his jeans where he had clipped the rented Pokemon's poke ball. Tossing up the black coat he wore the breeze caught it making it flap dramatically, "Alakazam!"

The poke ball flew out of Kai's hand and landed opening up and revealing a yellow Pokemon. It stood about 5' it was quite thin. A large mustache stretched across its lip it held a pair of spoons in each of its hands, these were the psychic's ultimate weapon.

The hiker nodded, "Alright and my choice is…" he tossed the poke ball he got from a nearby box.

It landed and opened up revealing a rabbit looking Pokemon. It was white with a red stripe across its chest and at the tips of its claws.

"Zangoose," stated the Hiker smiling, "Zangoose quick attack!"

Zangoose started to blink from boulder to boulder. Except it wasn't blinking it was moving so fast that it looked like it was blinking. The Zangoose came closer and closer.

Kai watched and waited, finally the Zangoos jumped up ready to strike with one of its powerful claws. "Alkazam teleport!"

Alakazam held up its spoons as it vanished and reappeared on a rock in front of the hiker on the other side of the arena.

Kai smiled he hated fighting, usually trying to avoid it as much as possible. When he was forced to fight though he played a defensive game he refused to go on the offense in any fight.

"Zangoose use pursuit that should prevent Alakazam from teleporting away from you," called the hiker.

Zangoose did a back flip landing so it was facing Alakazam then it vanished to appear in front of Alakazam in a flash, a black aura surrounded it as it made its move to strike Alakazam.

"Alakazam reflect!" called Kai.

Alakazam raised its spoons just as the strike was about to make contact and put up the invisible barrier deflecting the physical attack.

Kai nodded, he knew how to win this match and he was going to play it through.

The hiker growled under his breath, "Enough of this defensive stuff, Zangoose taunt!"

Zangoose raised its claws as his eyes glowed black, he beckoned the Alakazam forward with his claw.

The taunt worked as Alakazam's eyes turned the same black color.

Not a bad move, thought Kai, using taunt to prevent me from using defensive moves. Little did this guy know that he could use offensive moves as defensive moves.

"Zangoose pursuit, put that Alakazam down and out," called the hiker thinking he had won the fight.

Zangoose vanished again and reappeared in front of Alakazam its claws aimed directly at Zangoose's chest.

"Alakazam confusion!" stated Kai holding up his hand.

Alakazam mimicked the move a blue aura surrounding him.

Suddenly a matching blue aura surrounded Zangoose stopping it in its tracks.

Kai flicked his hand to the side.

Alakazam did the same thing causing Zangoose to fly out of the arena and land out of bounds on the right of the Hiker.

"A ring out, as according to the Pokemon League rules a Pokemon who leaves the ring is automatically disqualified," stated Kai to the Hiker.

The hiker looked bamboozled, he hadn't met someone who didn't knock out the Pokemon they were fighting. This kid just made it so it got disqualified with as little damage to it as possible.

The hiker shook his head, "You are right as the rules I declare you the winner of this match."

Suddenly a buzzing came in the Hiker's ear. He tapped a button for the ear phone. He nodded and turned to Kai, "The verdict just came down from the council you will be placed in blue dorm. A car is waiting for you outside good luck with your school career here."

Kai returned the Alakazam thanking it for its good work. He laid the pokeball down on the platform and left the arena. He walked out the front door and into the car that would take him to his new home…not that Kai had, had one of those in a long time.

**Author's Notes:**

Alright this story is going to be based off of an RPG site I run.

Anyone interested in becoming part of the story should check out . I promise you won't be disappointed.

It is pure Pokemon site with no outside influences.

If you want to join the fight or if you just want to become a top class trainer, coordinator, breeder, or whatever your dreams might entail I encourage you to check us out. We are active the plot is just starting meaning you could have a major role in the events to come ahead.


	3. Chapter 2: The Tainted Battler

**Pokemon Battle University: The Wrath of Arceus**

**Chapter 2: The Tainted Battler**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon, but I do own the idea of the Battle University. Also character you will see in their will be of my creation and anyone who is willing to participates.

Cal was dropped off at the entrance to a large building. It had three wings a left, right and center. He didn't know why he was picked to come to this school. Some dude in a black cloak had come to him and given him the money and the application. But if it allowed him to become more powerful then any trainer in the world he was more then willing to participate.

Cal hefted his shoulder bag up and walked up through the doors he saw the registration desk and walked in.

"Welcome to Battle University," stated a secretary.

"Whatever here is my app and money, now do your job," he stated icily.

The secretary opened her mouth in shock, "How rude."

"Your not here to give me a lesson in etiquette now do your job," he hissed back to her.

She turned tears starting to form in her eyes.

Crying girls, how pathetic thought Cal as he waited for her to enter the information.

"Here…" she shoved a poke ball at him, "your test will take place in the Ice arena, circle the classes you want."

Ripping the pen from her hand he circled Battling, Technique, and Training. He then shoved the paper back to her and grabbed the poke ball.

"What's in here?" he stated.

"A Togetic," she replied back just as cold.

"Great, I get to do the test with a wuss," he sneered at the poke ball. With that he walked out of the registration desk an to the ice arena.

Walking in the cold didn't even make him flinch, nothing could make him flinch he was as cold and hard as people came, growing up on the streets had done that to him.

"Welcome to the Ice…" started the trainer on the other end.

"Zip it and lets get this over with," interrupted Cal. He tossed out the Togetic who jumped out ready to fight, "not sure what a wimp like you can do but your all I got so you better not lose or there will be hell to pay."

The test proctor glared at Cal, "Fine my Pokemon is…"

She tossed the ball forwards and out of it came a shellfish with tentacles, or that is what Cal thought it looked like. At least it looked stronger then the little stuffed animal he was fighting with.

"Alright so looks like I am eating sea food tonight," sneered Cal.

"You won't be sneering when this is over I can promise you, Omastar roll out!" called the test proctor.

Omastar pulled itself into its shell and started spinning, its spiked shell bit into the ice giving it more traction. It rolled towards the Togetic. The attack slammed into Togetic knocking it back and onto the ground.

"Get up you weakling, take that pathetic excuse for seafood out with magical leaf!" called Kai.

Togetic flew up again, suddenly its eyes glowed green as leaves appeared all around it and slashed out towards the Omastar. The leaves connected knocking it off its roll.

"Not bad for a spoiled brat, Omastar constrict!" called the test prompter she was furious now. Omastar's tentacles lashed out and wrapped around Togetic.

"Spoiled I will show you who is spoiled you bitch, Togetic DOUBLE-EDGE!!" called Cal.

Togetic launched itself into the air Omastar still attached taking him with it. As it reached the top of the room it did a spin in the air and grabbed Omastar. Then it dove spinning as it went straight for the ground. Faster and faster Togetic spun and then both Omastar and Togetic smashed through the ice to the water below it.

"You are insane, an attack like that could of killed both of those Pokemon!" hollered the prompter.

"That was the idea two less weaklings in this world sound good to me," shrugged Cal.

Togetic jumped out stood for a minute as Omastar floated up.

"I win," stated Cal.

Togetic then collapsed.

"You…you heartless wretch!" hollered the test proctor. A buzzing in her ear diverted her attention.

"Yes he won but…" she started to say then was cut off, "very well." She turned to Cal, "You are to be put in the red dorm, there is a car waiting for you out front."

Cal smirked, "Apparently you are someone else's bitch." Cal laughed a bone chilling laugh, "But I am in, so no big deal." He tossed Togetic's poke ball behind him and walked away, "You can keep that weakling, not worth my time."

The test proctor rushed over and made sure both the Pokemon weren't to badly injured, "So cruel…" she whispered.

Cal walked out of the university and jumped into the car and left.

**Author's Notes:**

Alright this story is going to be based off of an RPG site I run.

Anyone interested in becoming part of the story should check out . I promise you won't be disappointed.

It is pure Pokemon site with no outside influences.

If you want to join the fight or if you just want to become a top class trainer, coordinator, breeder, or whatever your dreams might entail I encourage you to check us out. We are active the plot is just starting meaning you could have a major role in the events to come ahead.


End file.
